


( let us step into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure )

by Dearemma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I suddenly had feels for Kora and Daisy and how their relationship would progress, I'd die for Daniel Sousa, Post Season 7, all mistakes are mine and trust me, also, but somehow they are a big plot point here, i don't like the harry potter movies, so I sat down and vomited 2k words into a docs document, there are probably plenty, this is very important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearemma/pseuds/Dearemma
Summary: Daisy isn’t jealous.That feeling in the pit of her stomach, that grows and grows until she feels sick is not jealousy.It’s simply not.(Daisy Johnson is jealous and does not know how to deal with it)
Relationships: Skye I Daisy Johnson & Kora, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 26
Kudos: 167





	( let us step into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure )

Daisy isn’t jealous. 

That feeling in the pit of her stomach, that grows and grows until she feels sick is not jealousy.

It’s simply not.

Except, everytime she looks at them she wants to scream and put herself in the middle because it’s not fair! That this weird connection blossomed between them one day and she got left out. 

She watches from the sidelines as Kora messes up Daniel’s hair, how he always knows when she needs a cup of tea, how peaceful her face looks when he hugs her; she hates it when they are stumped by a piece of modern technology, how they will look at each other, all soft and embarrassed and share a laugh at their own ignorance.

Like, right now, they are moving out of the Lighthouse and when she comes into one of the rooms to ask Daniel for some help carrying boxes to the car (and she doesn’t need the help, she just wants some time with him), she finds Kora there, both of them sitting on the floor, watching something in the Ipad she set up for Kora.

“Hey!” Kora lights up at the sight of her sister, gifting her with a large innocent smile. After Malick, after all that happened with their mother, Kora is still quick to smile and laugh, brightening up any room she walks into. Daisy loves that, she honest to god loves her sister, its insane, but Kora quickly crawled into her heart. 

“You didn’t tell me about Harry Potter! How did you not tell me about Harry Potter!” Kora protests, pausing the video.

Daisy had shown the movies to Daniel a week ago, they were her comfort movies and she had been delighted when he loved them. Immediately, she went on Amazon and bought hardback copies of the books for him (god she missed the future!). They were waiting for him at the new apartment, she was hoping they could read them together in bed. 

“We were kinda tired, and Daniel started complaining about his leg so we decided to take a break!” Kora continues, missing the hurricane that’s brewing inside of her sister’s heart.

Daisy looks back at Daniel, finally noticing he looks pale. “Are you okay?” she bends down next to them, pressing her palm against his cheek. “Do you need anything?” 

His hand rises to cover hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’m okay. I just needed a second and Kora was kind enough to keep this old man company while I rested. So I decided to show her Harry Potter.” he seems excited, so glad that for the first time he is not the one who is completely clueless about modern things --  _ he showed her this. _

That terrible feeling starts gnawing at her again, and she starts seeing green.

“That’s cool.” she lies, looking down at the frozen screen, Snape’s scowl staring back at her.

“Hey, quick question, is Harry secretly Snape’s son?” The question is so sudden (and so crazy! Who would even think that?) that it leaves Daisy gaping like a goldfish. Daniel doesn’t blink though, unfazed as always, and replies.

“Nope, his parents are really James and Lily Potter.” Kora nods and offers him one of the headphones again but he waves her off, pushing himself off the floor.

“I’m gonna check on the car to see how much space is left.”

“Okay.” Kora hits play and returns to the world of Harry Potter, the other two people in the room immediately forgotten.

A hand waves in front of her eyes making her look away from Kora. Looking up, she sees Daniel offering her his hand. “Join me?” ignoring his outstretched hand, she stands up quickly, leading the way.

The car is filling up already, despite them being back only a month, they have already accumulated a bunch of things: new clothes for Daniel and Kora (even Daisy needed to update her wardrobe), Daisy’s four laptops and all of the tech that came with them, Daniel’s books, the knick knacks that Kora accumulated from day trips to the nearest town. Daisy pushed some things around, but it was going to be a tight fit putting anything else here.

“I think we’re gonna need to do two trips.” she said without looking at him, still pushing things around.

“Okay.”

“Mack said there was no rush for us to get out of here, but I still want to get settled in the apartment as early as possible.”

“Sure.”

“Maybe I can go now, you and Kora can finish packing things up,  _ or you can finish watching the movie, I guess _ .” she can’t hide her displeasure, it drips from her tone, and it's in that moment that Daniel snaps (well, its Daniel, his version of snapping is putting his hands on her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, and asking her what is wrong).

Daisy knows he would let go if she moved, he would never hold her against her will. Still, she allows him to keep her there, closing her eyes and melting into his arms. He is steady, and warm, and the hurricane inside her heart starts quieting down.

“Nothing is wrong, I’m just tired.”

“Daisy, if there is anything wrong, you can tell me, you know that.” they are still getting to know each other, but it's happening a lot more quickly than she thought it would; a lot more quickly than she would usually be comfortable with. He makes her feel safe though, and her usual long babbles turn into long incomprehensible monologues.

He listens to them, with no complaint.

“It’s stupid, its nothing.” she was just reading into things, nothing was going on.

“If it's bothering you, it's not nothing. You are tense, you are snappy. It’s not nothing.” he repeats calmly.

Shifting around in his arms, she buries her face in his neck, letting his scent overwhelm her senses. “I’m jealous.” she mumbles into his throat. 

“Of what?” it takes him a second to realize what she might mean, and the implication is so absurd that he pulls away to look down at her. “Of me and Kora? Daisy --”

“No! Not of you and Kora, no, that would be so wrong and disgusting, of course not!” slipping out of his arms Daisy starts pacing around the room. “But yes, of you and Kora!” she ignores the choking sound that comes from his lips and starts ranting. “You are getting along with her better than I am! When she first came to the future, I was the one she came to for questions, she told me all her secrets, we were growing close and suddenly I see the two of you holding secret conversations and you are comforting her which means she is opening up to you!”

“And today! I was going to show her Harry Potter! I wanted to see all of them with her like I did with you!” She had all sorts of plans for their first sister movie marathon. She was going to have popcorn, candices, chocolate, and fuzzy blankets! Plus, they had that super cool new TV in the apartment! 

They were watching it on the ground. On a tiny Ipad. 

She wanted to quake something.

His arm curls around her waist bringing her closer, she feels his laughter before she hears it. “You’re laughing at me?” she pokes his chest, making him laugh harder. “Seriously?”

“You’re really cute sometimes, you know that right?” he kisses her cheek, laughing into her hair. “You’re the one who was worried she wasn’t going to make any friends, that she would be lonely. And you get jealous of the first person she opens up to?”

She humphs, refusing to say he is right. “Maybe I’m not as big as a square as you think I am.” his lips hover over her ear, making her spine tingle. “Maybe I’m cooler than you.”

“ _ As if _ !” her twenty-five year old movie reference is lost on him. 

“I know you say you are the oldest sister because you’ve lived longer, but getting jealous when she isn’t the center attention? Hate to break it to you Daisy, but that’s how a little sister behaves.”

“I am the older sister.”

“Of course you are, dear.” he teases, before sighing. His voice grows a little more serious, though his eyes are still dancing with myrrh. “I’m sorry about the Harry Potter thing, we only watched the first half an hour. I’m sure we can watch it again when we get to the apartment. Or just the two of you, I’ll make myself scarce! Whatever you want, you got it.” 

“Thank you --” 

He interrupts her with a kiss. “And you know what Kora was usually talking to me about? You.” 

“Me?” Her lips twitch, a smile breaking through.

“Yes, you.  _ Okay _ , we also talked about a few things she isn’t ready to share with you yet, she says I’m easier to talk to because there isn’t any history, but she wants to talk to you eventually. She adores you, worships the ground you walk on, I know she doesn’t let you see it, but she does.” what he isn’t telling her, is that Kora also said --  _ well, you’re gonna be my brother-in-law one day right? might as well make you my brother. _ He doesn’t think Daisy is ready to hear that, and he isn’t ready to say it either, but that’s what he wants. Not now, but one day… He can see himself marrying Daisy, being Kora’s older brother. It’s a dream for another day, he is happy with what he has now.

Daisy nods, holding him closer. “I knew I was overreacting and being dumb --  _ Shut up _ ,” she slaps his chest as he starts laughing again, “ _ stop it _ . As I was saying -- I knew that it was good for her to open up to someone else, and when she joins the Academy I hope she makes more friends. But…”

“You were just hoping to be the cool older sister she goes to for all her problems a little while longer.” he completes her thought. 

When they got back from their last mission, the team quickly disbanded. They were her family, and in the blink of an eye, they all left her to do their own thing. So, she clung to Kora a little harder than she expected, confident that Kora wouldn’t leave her like everyone else, since both of them didn’t have anyone else. 

She knew they would all be here in the blink of an eye if she needed anything, and they both had Daniel, who had made it very clear that he would follow Daisy into this brave new world.

It wasn’t the same thing though. 

“I was feeling a little insecure.” drawing a deep breath, she smiles at him. “I like it though, and I don’t want you to stop being there for Kora. I’m glad she has you. I’m glad we both have you.” tugging his shirt, she draws him into a slow kiss. The whole world seems to disappear when he has his arms around her; there is nothing for her to worry about, no world to save, she can just concentrate on the feeling of his heartbeat underneath her fingertips.

The past seven years have been the most confusing experience of her life; filled with danger and excitement and more death than she cares to remember, but stepping into this new world with him (and Kora) feels more risky. She has no idea what’s on the other side, no idea how to live this quasi-normal life.

But she knows she will be able to handle it better if she has him by her side.

The kiss grows hotter, his thumb caresses her bare midriff, making her moan into his mouth. 

Before she can suggest they move this to a different (private) location, a voice bursts their bubble. “Excuse me.” Cheeks flaming, they both turn to look at Kora, who looks completely unperturbed. “Are we moving into the apartment today, or should I give you guys some privacy.”

Daisy opens her mouth to say something,  _ anything _ , but Daniel once again beats her to the punch.

“Actually, we were saying goodbye. I’m gonna spend one more night here, I need to read up on some reports Mack sent me about SHIELD’s history, about what happened with HYDRA. I’m… curious. You guys head up with what we got packed already, tomorrow I’ll have everything ready for you guys.”

She could kiss him because of how thoughtful he is, and since she can, she does. This kiss is slower, more chaste, she is trying to say thank you. Thank you for helping Kora, for being there for them, for coming into their lives and not leaving like everyone else.

For accepting her as she is.

This the first time she has lived with a guy she is romantically involved with, and instead of spending the night having sex in every bedroom as her younger self might have imagined she would, Daisy spends the night in the couch with her sister, drinking in her expressions as she watches Harry Potter for the first, but definetly not last, time.

_ (Though, she and Daniel do get around to that two months later when Kora spends the weekend at a friend’s place for the first time, after Daniel tells her for the tenth time that Kora knows how to use a phone and will call them if anything goes wrong.) _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at dearemma on tumblr!


End file.
